


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down (i'll crawl home to her)

by more0rLessJess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Canon? I dont know her, F/M, Felicity Smoak is Pissed, Felicity Smoak is so Done, Fix-It, HEA, Olicity Deserve Better, One Shot, Post series finale, Post-8x10, Post-Canon Fix-It, The Dark Knight Ending We Deserve, Their Kids Deserve Better, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more0rLessJess/pseuds/more0rLessJess
Summary: Felicity doesn't understand why everyone's so willing to accept Oliver's gone. There was no body, and in their world that meant there was hope. Because a world without her husband, without the father of her children, is a world she refused to accept.Her refusal, and everyone else's acceptance, lead to hope. For her life, for her future. For her family.Aka the post series finale fix it that I rage wrote right after watching 8x10. Also I might've taken the Dark Knight ending. I'm sorry (not really).
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 36
Kudos: 253





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down (i'll crawl home to her)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... so I wasn't kidding when I said i rage wrote this right after the finale.  
> That was such bullshit.  
> SPOILERS STOP READING IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT
> 
> As much as I love the idea of the Endgame of all Endgame ships (them together for enternity) I am still so mad that Oliver didnt get to raise his children with Felicity and lead a happy life.  
> NEWSFLASH--- you dont have to kill a character to make them a 'hero'!!!!  
> Oliver Queen has been a hero for a very long time and he didn't deserve death to prove it for the sake of bullshit crossovers and comic book fan service.  
> I dont understand what's with showrunners and TV writers thinking a character can't have a happy ending or that the character has to die in order to prove something. And yes i'm looking at you Arrow, and oh look Game of Thrones is here too, oh and is that Veronica Mars I see as well??? Hang on, I think I see The Originals over there too??  
> Ahem. Sorry. I've just been disappointed by show runners waaaaay too many times.  
> So, as such, I still love these characters. I love Felicity Smoak. I love Oliver Queen. I love their love.  
> I even love John Diggle (even though I have a bone to pick with him).  
> And because of that I will still write for these characters while just choosing to ignore canon.  
> It's nothing I haven't done before and I'll continue to do so.  
> Luckily, the fic writers and creators in this fandom are all so wonderfully talented that there's so much content to appreciate that's 10x better than anything the show has ever created.  
> And now, rant over. I needed to get that out, sorry guys lol. 
> 
> Here goes my attempt to fix it all (keep in mind I wrote this in less than an hour so be gentle)

Felicity stood in front of her husband’s gravestone, her stomach in knots and entirely unable to speak. But maybe that was a good thing. The less she said, the better. The group of friends and family surrounding her wouldn’t stop in their pitying looks and words of sympathy.

They were _so sorry_.

Sorry for what she’d lost, for what her children had lost, but they were still happy, grateful even, for his sacrifice. They’d told her so.

Felicity wanted to scoff. She wanted scream at them.

No one seemed to care when she was hidden away in the cabin with her infant daughter and without her son.

Without their father.

Where were they when her husband had disappeared Post-Crisis?

His body had never been found. But since when in the world they lived in, the world of God’s and shadow demons and people with superpowers, had no body meant death?

Or even _death_ meaning death.

They lived in the world of impossibility, but when it came to her husband, to Oliver Queen who was the literal savior of the universe, everyone seemed ready to let him go without a fight. Without searching for the impossible.

Felicity would be damned before she ever gave up on Oliver.

She listened to John’s speech, her grown daughter in tears next to her. Felicity wanted to say more to her, to Mia. To tell her how beautiful she was, how much she looked like her father, how proud she was of her, how proud Oliver would be.

But Felicity didn’t.

She had years to tell her all of it.

For now, she would stand here and listen to Diggle, the man who used to be her rock and Oliver’s brother, deliver her husbands eulogy. She was sick and tired of hearing everyone’s grandiose speeches of heroism and how a bad person can change for the better. How sacrifice is what makes a hero.

Because fuck that.

Oliver Queen had been hero since the moment he picked up his bow and decided to save his city. Maybe he hadn’t always gone about it in the best way, but he had suffered enough for his choices. He had earned whatever redemption others felt he had to have a long time ago. Oliver didn’t need to give up his life in order to satisfy some version of ‘hero’ that only seemed to apply to him and no one else.

So, Felicity was angry.

Angry enough that what she was going to do after the funeral didn’t bother her in the slightest.

She’d be fine never seeing any of these people again. She might miss John, but it felt like their friendship had been closed the same day he closed the door to their cabin after dropping her and Oliver off.

Out of sight, out of mind.

At least, that’s what it felt like. 

“Mom?” Mia called softly, touching her arm. “Uncle John finished his speech. Everyone’s going up to the mansion now. Are you… are you coming?” Her voice was hesitant, shy even.

Felicity’s heart clenched at her daughters words. She glanced around. Almost all of the people around them had cleared out, moving slowly up to the mansion, save for Mia and her. Felicity turned to her and Oliver’s beautiful baby girl. She gently tucked a stray piece of curly blonde hair behind Mia’s ear, then wiped the tears carefully off her face. Mia smiled weakly at her. As much as this Mia was hers, she also wasn’t. This was a Mia of a different timeline. Or at least, she would be soon enough.

“Go on up, Mia. Talk to everyone, bond a little. I’ll see you shortly, okay?” Felicity told her, searching her daughters grown up face and saving it to memory.

Mia’s eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. The expression was so familiar, so Oliver, that Felicity wanted to cry.

“Are you sure?” Her sweet girl asked, looking tentatively around the empty grounds. She no doubt didn’t want to leave her grieving mother alone and shivering in the light drizzle coming down. All it did was reaffirm Felicity’s choice. Because of course. Of course, the only adult person left making sure Felicity was okay, was the person who shared a part of Oliver’s DNA.

“I’m sure. I love you, Mia. So much.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Mia said, but she still looked uncertain at what to do.

“You can go, I’ll only be a minute.”

“Okay.” Mia hesitantly said, then started up the path to the Queen mansion. She threw a glance over her shoulder, and Felicity gave her a watery smile.

Once she was out of sight, Felicity made her way to the edge of the grounds. She finally reached the road that led off of the property. A car was waiting, a large black SUV with heavily tinted windows. Felicity checked her surroundings to make sure she was truly alone, to double check that no one was watching.

No one was.

For once, Felicity was glad that no one seemed to pay her any attention.

She went the passenger side of the car, opening the door and sliding into the seat.

Oliver sat behind the wheel, turning to look at her with a smile as she climbed in.

“Ready?” Her husband asked, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

Felicity glanced in the back seat to see their baby daughter strapped into her car seat, her older brother sitting next to her. Will, still dressed in his funeral clothes but wearing a grin, gave her a thumbs up. His cheeks were flushed, and his chest panting a little. No doubt from sneaking out of the mansion and running out here like they’d planned earlier.

Warmth filled her chest as she looked between her children and husband. The possibilities of the life they were driving into flashed through her mind. Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and their children William and Mia, may not exist in any database anymore but they were still real. All four of them were living and breathing. They’d go on to live happy and fulfilled lives together, as a family.

“I am so ready.” Felicity said in determination, clipping her seatbelt into place. The ‘click’ was a noise of finality. “Let’s go.” 


End file.
